


Have No Fear, My Dear

by Meadow_Wanderer



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Tension, Comedy, Cute, Cute Kids, Daehwi seems scared, Dongho seems scary, Family Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Little Happy Family, Romance, The rest is comedy with fluffy cuteness mixed in, a bit of dirty humor, contains some language, playing with fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Wanderer/pseuds/Meadow_Wanderer
Summary: The first thought Dongho has when he lays eyes on the slim and stunning singer in the club is: 'Shit, he's beautiful.'The first thought Daehwi has when he spots the brawny and handsome club-goer in the crowd is: 'Shit, he's scary as fuck.'





	Have No Fear, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (6/16/17): YALL I AM HELLA DEPRESSED AFTER THAT FINALE!!  
> I mean honestly congrats to the top 11, cause they all worked so hard to improve and showcase their talents but-  
> JR AND SAMUEL AND DONGHO DIDN'T MAKE IT AND IM MAD AND SAD AS HELL AND THIS WHOLE STORY SEEMS SO MEH! idk hoping my heart heals eventually.
> 
> \----  
> To take my mind off of the stress of this week, I started working on this and decided to post it cause its funny. I personally love the running joke that Daehwi is scared of Dongho, when the latter is such a teddy bear. Once I saw this picture, I couldn't resist writing a little short family piece. Cube children, Dad Dongho, and Mama/Daddy Daehwi ->  
> [A Cute little family](https://twitter.com/LESS_101/status/871342144513949697) Credit goes to the artist: LESS or @LESS_101 (on twitter) Daehwi isn't pictured but I know he's in that house, somehow!
> 
>    
> [FYI for those who don't know what Produce 101 is, it's basically a Korean idol competition where trainees who have debuted or have not yet debuted come on the show to compete for the top 11 spots. It starts with a 101 trainees and eventually narrows down the group the top 11 to form an idol group. The twist is that the national produce (Korean citizens only) can vote on who makes it or not.) It's been addicting and the most stressful show I've ever watched. But there are so many funny times and true friendship shared between trainees. If you haven't watched it, I would suggest watc-JUST KIDDING DO NOT WATCH YOU'LL GET ATTACHED AND THEN YOUR FAVS WILL GET ELIMINATED :( ] 
> 
> (also there's reference to mpreg, sorry but it's real brief and yeah)
> 
> Please remember it's literally fiction, not at all real. This does not reflect the real life Produce 101 trainees, this is just imaginary. Also please forgive any mistakes, spelling or grammar wise. I'll review it later to make changes.
> 
> Thank you and hope you enjoy! :)

 

  _(5 minutes prior to the show)_

 

There's a line already trailing outside the club when they arrive a good five minutes before the show. The brick walls look as if they're shaking from the music blasting from inside. If Dongho didn't feel obligated to be here, he would probably turn on his heel and find a hole-in-the-wall bar somewhere instead; club scenes with sweaty bodies and seizure-inducing lights were never really his scene.

Undeterred by the line, JR smiles, eyes crinkling into little half moons. "You know Ren is gonna be happy you showed up to watch him preform."

Dongho rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "Minki used to get ecstatic when he thought his goldfish was watching him dance from that glass bowl he lived in. I doubt my presence will surpass that."

"Ah Tiny Todd, " Minhyun sighs wistfully beside him, as if reminiscing about the prize won from a carnival game and essentially flushed within two weeks. "Minki cried for 5 days straight and kept blasting 'Million Reasons' day and night, that the old lady with hearing aids who lived next door complained to the superintendent. Nonetheless he lived a good life, that fish. God rest his soul."

Dongho raises an eyebrow at JR, as if to say, ' _see what I mean?'_

The black haired man just lets out a soft, "Haha." 

Minhyun must see him eyeing the line warily and waves off his trepidation. "Don't worry, Ren put us on the list so we wouldn't have to wait."

Dongho follows Minhyun and JR towards the entrance, the pounding music growing louder as they near the open door. He notices some appraising gazes as they pass by those waiting in line; all three of them look like their attending a funeral in their dark ensemble, a stark contrast to the people standing in line, who are either sporting bright colors like the guy in a pink jacket near the front or shiny outfits like a few of the ladies. He chose a black suit with a white dress shirt, complemented the look by slicking his dark hair back. 

They are about to head through the door when the supposed guy in the pink jacket whips around and high kicks his leg, slamming his foot against the frame and blocking the doorway. The three of them freeze as the redhead narrows his eyes, crossing his arms and seemingly not even caring that he's doing the splits standing up.

"Can I help you boys?" he asks with a smile that seems too sharp to be taken as sweet.

"Um.." Minhyun swallows. "We are going to watch the show."

"Oh," the guy says with feigned surprise, trailing his eyes up and down them. "Well hate to break it to you sweeties but the other people in line are waiting to watch as well. Sadly it's a full house, and I just don't think it's gonna work out."

JR smiles, trying to explain their case. "Yeah but you see-"

Another foot slams on the opposite frame, making all three of them jump; this time the leg belongs to another guy who seemed to appear out of fuck-knows-where. New guy with blond fluffy hair and a prominent nose, raises his eyebrows at them high enough to disappear into his bangs. "Problem?" he asks calmly.

Now Dongho is not particularly intimidated by this crisscross of zucchini legs, but is he does feeling a bit concerned, not for his own well being but for those two guys' because how do they do that....like its gotta hurt their...and the pain must be...

He side eyes the others and finds Minhyun's mouth twisting in a grimace, obviously having similar thoughts.

The ever helpful JR just lets out another awkward laugh, "Haha."

The two gymnasts just raise their eyebrows at them, quite unimpressed. Dongho takes the initiative because he doesn't want to deal with a crying and mopey Minki if they miss his show. "Our friend is preforming tonight, Choi Minki."

Nose guy whips out a clipboard from somewhere, which causes even a baffled look to appear on JR's face because _that_  could not have possibly been in the guy's skinny jeans. No way in hell. "Name?" he demands.

"Kang Dongho, Kim Jonghyun, and Hwang Minhyun."

Blondie scans the lists and then smiles, looking up at them as he lets his leg plop down from the door frame. "Well lucky for you, it seems you boys are on the list. Enjoy the show."

Redhead follows suit and clears the entrance, sending a wink at Dongho. "Save me a dance, stud."

Minhyun chocked off snort isn't as conspicuous as he tries to make it, making him sigh internally. "Thanks," he mutters passing by the two as they finally enter the club.

The inside is much nicer than the outside, he'll give it that. The walls are decorated with splashes of neon paint and there's floor to ceiling mirrors sporadically placed around the room; the cost though is that more bodies are packed in a smaller amount of space. His heckles rise being pushed to and fro as they make their way through the crowd. He eventually stops apologizing after bumping into the tenth person, figuring everyone here understands they are sardines in a can and thus rubbing up against strangers is an inevitability in this case. His ears are thrumming from the deafening dubstep playing throughout the room; if he thought it was loud outside, it's nothing compared to being in here.They finally come to a spot near the bar that has a clear view of the stage. It's not quiet roomy, but it'll make do. 

JR huffs besides him, sporting an unusual frown. "I swear if someone else tries grabbing at my butt one more time!"

Minhyun pipes up over the music, scratching his neck uneasily. "Oh uh, that was actually me. I couldn't find your hand and I was afraid that I'd get lost in the crowd so...."

Dongho chuckles, the tension in his shoulders easing as JR gives a smack to Minhyun's head. 

Suddenly the background music fades as all the lights go down, the crowd beginning to cheer in anticipation. A light hanging from the ceiling shines down on the stage, highlighting three silhouettes. He can immediately tell Minki is the one farthest to the left, his slim build and height giving him away, but the other two are unfamiliar. The noise of the crowd suddenly falls silent as a collective breath is held. After what seems like eons, the guy on the right strums the first notes to the song on his electric guitar. The beat is good, enough that the two other performers and even some audience start swaying along. He doesn't know which song it is, until they sing the first line to BlackPink's 'Playing with Fire.'

At that line, the stage lights come on and the crowd screams. Minki catches his eye immediately, bleach blond hair and ridiculous black sunglasses. The guy on the guitar looks pretty normal, brown bowl cut and an unperturbed expression on his face, as if he's practicing in his room instead of playing for hundreds in a club. Finally he looks at the middle guy and-  _oh._

The first thought Dongho has when he lays eyes on slim and stunning singer in the club is: 'Shit, he's beautiful.'

The guy is slender, with feathery brown locks that have a hint of gray in them. His legs seem to go on for miles in those black fitted pants and he's wearing a cream fitted shirt that reminds Dongho a little bit too much of 'Pirates of Penzance', but fuck it works for the guy; it keeps in line with the theme of romance and etherealness that JR tried to explain over the phone earlier.

And all these thoughts happen before the guy even starts to sing, just swaying there in his bellowing cream shirt while biting at his bottom lip. But then, he leans into the mic as he opens his mouth, and the expectant soft, high pitched voice comes out as a smooth medium tone spilling lyrics like chocolate from a fountain. The older is memorized by the first few seconds and then of course the angel, with the stage lights shining upon him, does something totally unexpected.

_He leans away from the mic, lifts his hand and blows red confetti right at the crowd, who just eat that shit up._

If Dongho wasn't religious before, well count him now fully converted with an almighty amen.

A shoulder bumping into his breaks him from his reverie. "You know, you don't have to glare daggers at the guy. Sure that confetti was a little flamboyant, but it works," Minhyun jokes.

Dongho turns to look at him, still stuck in some sort of a daze. "I-I'm not."

The brunette frowns at him before something clicks, his eyes widening as a smirk appears. " _Ohhhh_ ," is the only thing he replies before turning his attention back on the stage. 

Any other time, Dongho would have pestered the other into telling him what he means by that. But right now, the only thing he can focus on is the beauty on the stage. Full lips brushing against the microphone, sultry eyes wandering over the crowd. The guy is playing with fire alright, and Dongho wouldn't mind if getting burned. 

 

-/-

_(5 minutes prior to the show)_

 

Daehwi stares at the red curtain separating them from the rest of the club, the obscured noise of the music and crowd playing in his ears. Sewoon stands to his left, adjusting the strings of his guitar and barely looking frazzled by the fact the show is about to start. Minki is standing to his right with his newly dyed blond hair, practicing the choreography they learned awhile ago. He's wearing round black shades, which is kinda stupid if Daehwi is being honest since it's a) nighttime and b) they're inside a dark club. He keeps that opinion to himself because the discussion on this subject passed 20 minutes ago in a concise and straightforward fashion.

_Minki arrives backstage with a flourish, tossing his hat across the room and nearly hitting one of the sound guys in the face. "It's showtime my little lovely monsters."_

_Immediately a bland look makes it's way onto Sewoon's face. "Are you going out like that?"_

_The other looks down at down at his clothes. "Uh..yes? I mean, I thought we all agreed with black pants and a cream top?"_

_"Not that. I mean are you going to wear those glasses onstage ?"_

_"Oh, these?" A smile turning at the corners of the blonde's lips as he adjust the black frames with long dainty fingers. "Of course! I'm trying to emulate Mother Monster."_

_"I don't think she usually wears glasses on stage," Daehwi helpfully inputs._

_Minki twists half his body, lowering his shades to peek straight at him. "False. November 2013, she wore a pair on her ABC Muppet Thanksgiving special. Coke can glasses made by designer Enid Almanza."_

_The sound guy that was nearly wiped out from Choi's hat earlier looks bewildered that anyone would know such a fact._

_Daehwi just sighs amused. "I don't think people are going to see you and immediately think 'Lady Gaga'._

_"Of course they will," the tall singer saunters over to the makeup mirror to check his appearance. "The blond hair is a dead giveaway."_

_"Not really," Sewoon deadpans, gaze focused back on plucking the stringers of his electric guitar._

_After no disagreement once the leader's opinion is made, Minki sighs dramatically, turning to sit on the counter. "Fine, just pick another performer that wore glasses often and I'll say that my inspiration came from them and I'm trying to exude their aura. Some like...oh I don't know, Ray Charles," he waves his hand around to emphasize as he speaks._

_One of the older stagehands frowns, looking up from his newspaper. "Ray Charles was blind."_

_Minks huffs and crosses his arms, obviously at a loss for a good comeback._

_After a moment, the new barely fifteen year old stagehand Woojin, pops up excitedly from his spot on the floor. "I got it! How about Elton John?!"_

_It's dead silent as the suggestion is being mulled over._ _Finally Newspaper guy is the first to assent. "It could work," he nods, tucking back into the sports section._

_"Ostentatious," a stage hand offers._

_"Sings and preforms all the time," the light tech comments._

_"Likes to wear sparkly costumes!," Lil' Woo chirps again._

_"Funky glasses too," Ponyo adds._

_"And pretty gay," Daehwi offers._

_At that, a round of muffled snickers pass through the room because the resemblance between the two is uncanny._

_"Hmpfff," Minki hops up from his seat and sways sassily to the door, "I don't have to put up with this disrespect."_

_Daehwi meets Sewoon's eyes across the room as they share a smile at the third's antics. Good ol' Choi Minki._

Nerves are playing up and down his arms, legs bouncing anxiously. It's like this every time, the adrenaline pulsing through his veins waiting for the first chord to strike or key to play. He's done these a thousand times, the club and it's patrons familiar in a way that has come to feel like a second home. It might not be the big leagues of a singing career, but that doesn't mean he isn't happy. In fact, he loves this job because he gets to do what he loves most, sing.

"10 seconds!," one of the light techs calls out, making him take a deep breath and step up closer to the microphone.

"Break a leg" Minki stage whispers.

Daehwi takes one more deep breath before the curtains part as the lights go down, the crowd yelling in equal fervor for the show to start. And he's feeling the music, swaying to the beat as the audience starts bopping along. The lights come on and he takes his cue, singing the first line, owning his space with all the appeal he can muster. With a slight of hand, he digs into his back pocket and then leans away from the mic, lifting his palm to blow the confetti at the crowd. Cheers erupt loudly, making his chest thump along with the music. While the others dive into their parts, he takes time to scan the vast audience, looking if he can spot a face he knows. As the roaming fluorescents catch some of the crowd, one in particular he gets a nice clear glimpse of.

The first thought Daehwi has when he spots the brawny and handsome club-goer in the crowd is: 'Shit, he's scary as fuck.'

The guy has his hair slicked back, exposing his sharp cut jawline. His threads look like they cost a pretty penny and the diamond studs in his lobes support that theory. All those things aren't what makes this guy scary, it's the fact that he's not smiling...like at all. But he sure is narrowing his eyes straight at him. In fact, if he took a wild guess, Daehwi is 60% sure he's being glared at.

Maybe the confetti was a little bit too much. 

He's so distracted by this stranger, that even after the light passes over different faces he almost misses his next line. Luckily he catches his delay in time and tries to get back into the performance, ignoring the pair of eyes hidden in the crowd that are burning holes in his skin. How ironic the song is BlackPink's 'Playing with Fire'. 

The final note strikes as they pose, the room fill with thunderous applause and adoring screams. As they freeze until the curtain falls, he can't help but flick his eyes over the crowd, accidentally meeting the scary man's gaze. He probably looks like a deer in the headlights right before the curtain breaks off their eye contact. Once free of the scary stare, he lets the breath he was holding in, thankful that it's over and everything went smoothly. 

That is of course until he's being dragged by Minki backstage to head into the main area of the club. "My friends came tonight so you and Sewoon have to meet them!," he insists.

Daehwi turns and sees a bored looking Sewoon trailing behind him. Neither try to argue against meeting new people, especially if they're tight with Minki. And it's not like making new friends is such a bad thing. 

Once they get to where the audience is, people cheer and congratulate them left and right. Usually they stop and talk to some of the more interested 'fans', but Minki is a man on a mission and he quickly guides them through the crowd until they near the bar. 

"Here we are!," the blond announces, before throwing himself into the first pair of arms he finds. 

The person smacks the back of the singer awkwardly, shouting inaudible things into the other's ear before finally being released. The blond turns his attention on the next person as Sewoon and himself hang back. They both give a little wave to the first friend who was almost crushed to death by Minki's hug-of-death. He's tall, with short brown hair reaching down past his eyebrows. He seems friendly enough and has a nice smile as he gazes at the singer hugging someone else tightly. The second guy has black hair and the most perfect complexion he has ever laid eyes on. But his face immediately makes Daehwi think of a character, perhaps a Pokemon or something. 

"Oh my god, you came!" The singer wails loudly, drawing the attention of those in the immediate vicinity as he practically tackles the third person. Unlike the two other friends, the third friend seems to have enough muscle and balance to keep them from toppling over. Daehwi tries to stand on his toes to see what this person looks like, but his face is covered by Minki.

The second friend walks towards them, sticking out a hand to shake. "Hi my name is Jonghyun, but most call call me JR." He motions towards behind him where the first guy stands. "That's Minhyun, and then there's-"

"And....," Minki cuts him off with a wave of his hand, pulling the third man into the light and revealing an eerily familiar face. "This is Dongho!"

Daehwi's eyes widen and his mouth drops open.  _Oh shit._

-/-

 

"And this is Dongho!"

The man in question freezes when he sees that Minki brought along his bandmates to introduce him to. He swallows thickly when he meets eyes with the beautiful singer. _Oh shit._

Up close, he's even more heavenly and etherial, the gentle curl of his hair looks soft to the touch. The moment shared between him and the other man has them both frozen. 

Minki doesn't seem to catch onto this, and instead gestures to his bandmates. "That is Sewoon aka Ponyo," he points at the guitar guy, who waves loosely. "And this is Daehwi," he says with fondness, patting the top of the shorter man's head.

_Daehwi. The name fits him, something inviting and pretty and-_

Minki bumps a still Daehwi, who seems to snap out of his trance and stumble forward, extending his hand. Dongho shakes it and thinks how fragile it is in his grip, some part of him scared of squeezing it too tight and breaking the bones beneath the soft skin. They awkwardly drop hands as the younger scurries back a few steps, keeping a polite distance. 

It's a bit of a pause, undecided on what to do now, when Minhyun breaks the tension by suggesting treating the performers to drinks. Minki immediately agrees and latches onto JR, who in turn welcomes the PDA wholeheartedly. The group herds towards the bar, Daehwi scurrying behind the three with Dongho and the Ghibli guy trailing in the back.

"So Minki was telling me last week that you work in the music industry?"

Dongho looks at the shorter guy. "Yeah, I do."

The guy's expression turns bright, "Really? What do you do? Are you a singer?"

Dongho chuckles at the sudden display of enthusiasm. "No, but I was. Sadly had to have surgery after straining my vocal chords and decided to venture into the behind the scenes of music. I'm producer."

Ponyo nods, clearly impressed. "Wicked."

They share a smile as the guitar enthusiast launches into his own pursuit of music.

-/-

 

When Daehwi collapses in bed that night, he's exhausted, not just psychically but mentally as well. The show went off without a hitch but meeting someone like Donho was a bit earth shattering. The guy is intimidating as all hell and when they shook hands, he could feel  the strength and power lying beneath the surface, able to break his hand in one quick snap. But what's sucks is that Sewoon seems to have gotten along so well with the guy, if going by the fact they talked most of the night; Daehwi couldn't complain to Ponyo about his dumb fear nor the fact it's kinda unfair someone that scary can be that damn attractive.

'Well' he thinks as he relaxes into the soft matress. 'It's not like I'll ever see him again. Minki said it was a one time deal, so no worries.' 

But oh how wrong he was.

As the month flies by, it seems that every night they preform, there's Dongho and his friends hanging out at the bar. More often than not he's caught between wanting to sneak discrete glances at the guy or hide away in the bathroom claiming food poisoning. But every show must go on, so he forces himself to perform and hope to god that Dongho is watching Ponyo or Minki and not him.

Because if he is, that would just make the dreams worse.

Yeah, he's actually dreaming about the guy now. Since their first encounter over three weeks ago, he's been having these vivid dreams that involve him running through either the streets or the woods, being chased by a rapid Dongho who thirsts for well... _him_. And the worst part of his dreams is the fact that he gets excited over it, waking up with sticky boxers and a humiliating hard on. This is a manifestation of his mind loving the fact Dongho's in the same room as him more than 5 days a week; he would hate to see what happens if he learns that the older man is in fact watching him alone. Maybe investing in some camo outfits would be wise. Blend into one's surroundings, eh?

He longs to tells his woes to someone who won't judge his irrational fear (not Ponyo) nor someone who would get hurt about it (not Minki), and so he joins one of his best friends on a little grocery run. In turn, he gets to catch on Samuel's thriving love life in. Daehwi is happy for his friend, yet he can't help but feel a twinge of jealously that Samuel is a year younger than him and still in college, already entertaining someone special in his life.

Muel prattles on and on about this Park Jihoon guy, all while buying ingredients for a romantic dinner he's got planned. "I swear dude, when he first started flirting with me, he would wink at me at least 30 times each class and I just thought he had a medical condition like tourettes syndrome or something."

Daehwi chuckles, walking down the tiled floor aisle . "So you ignored it?"

The younger shrugs as he tosses in some bags of rice into the cart. "Well yeah, I didn't want to make him feel bad."

"But you did anyways."

Muel rolls his eyes. "It's not my fault he can't flirt for shit. Luckily he came up to my desk last week, shoved a package of roses in my face and said 'Nae maeum soge jeojang'!" He even does the cutesy actions with his hands, paired with a sing-songy voice.

The older guy cringes at the phrase. "Seems like a modern day Romeo."

The younger shrugs. "Yeah well, it was kinda cute. Plus he was wearing glasses and a beret that day, so I thought, 'Hey, why not?'"

"Ooo, so does this mean you're going to go to one of those cute little lovey-dovey cafes?" he teases the other.

"Hell no, I decided to skip the typical cringy date scenarios and invite him over for dinner, all prepared by the internationally famous yet highly underrated Chef Kim."

Daehwi peaks into the grocery cart, scanning all the ingredients. "Hmm. And pray tell what are you making him, oh great Chef Kim?"

Muel lifts his brows with a cheeky grin, "SAM-gyetang." 

The older snorts. "Cheesy."

That younger's grin turns into a lewd smirk. "Well this way, he gets the opportunity to eat me more than once tonight," he says with a wink for good measure.

Daehwi pretends to gag near the shelves of cookie brands. 

Muel just laughs like the child he is, turning the cart down another aisle. "So what's your dilemma? I know you wouldn't come grocery shopping unless it's the end of the world."

At this, his own smile disappears, replaced by an uneasy expression. "Well...there's this guy. He's one of Minki's friends, and lately he keeps coming to the club more and more. He's like kinda scary looking, not that I mean scary as in he's ugly! No he's hot, that's for sure, but I mean he has like this scary aura to him. And..he's..um.." He looks and sees Samuel waiting for him to explain more. "He's like buff and has tattoos and dresses in fancy clothing and-"

"Sounds scary," his friend says sarcastically.

Daehwi stomps his foot petulantly. "He is! You haven't seen him but trust me, you'd wouldn't want to run into this guy in a back alley...kinda," the last word slipping out accidentally.

Muel looks up from the box he's look at. "Kinda?"

The older sighs. "Well, I've been having these crazy dreams where meeting him in a back alley isn't all that bad, if ya know what I mean," he admits embarrassingly. Muel snorts, causing Daehwi's cheeks to flush. "I-I'm mean...he's like a sexy bandit or something!"

The younger wiggles his eyebrows, "Well in that case, count me horny and scared." 

The older smacks the other on the arm, regretting ever coming on this shopping trip. His regret however dissolves when an arm suddenly is looped around his neck, pulling him into a familiar comforting warmth. "Listen, while I think you're overthinking things, it's okay to be cautious of people. If he causes any problems, just let me know and I'll take care of him for ya."

Daehwi smiles, looking up at his friend with admiration and pity. "That's sweet Muel-ah, but this guy could probably snap your neck with his thighs alone."

"That's oddly specific but trust me, I have friends that could handle it."

Daehwi takes over pushing the cart. "Do you mean that tall guy whose a model and has two left feet when it comes to dancing?"

Sammy looks offended. "Hey! Hyunbin has improved his dance skills tremendously thanks to all those workout dance videos he rented. Just you wait, 'cause one days he's gonna smoke us all on the dance floor."

He decides to humor him. "Sure, and then one day pigs may fl-"

Muel snatches his arm, gaze alarmed. "OH MY GOD!"

The other looks around in panic, searching for danger up and down the soup aisle. "What? What is it?!" 

His arm is shaken again as the other starts speaking rapidly. "You said this has tattoos, muscles, nice clothes, sexy yet intimidating! Dude, he's part of the mob!"

Daehwi opens his mouth, frozen stiff with a renewed wave of fear. The cart runs into the shelf and knocks canisters of dried beans all over the floor. It's a complete mess, just like his insides.

-/-

 

As he frequents the club more often these days in the past few months, Dongho starts to notice that Daehwi won't look him in the eye. In fact, the singer seems to manage avoiding being in the same space as him. The one time they are occupying the same space, they're at the bar ordering alongside Minki. The blond gets the last of the two beers that all three of them wanted, but he offers the second bottle to the youngest of the three.

The beauty looks at Dongho with nervousness and laughs shakily, waving off the offer. "No thanks. Give it to Dongho." He then excuses himself to order a different drink.

Dongho accepts the outstretched bottle, but can't help twisting his mouth in confused disappointment. He tries to reason out why the younger could be doing this. Did he say something wrong? Did he accidentally insult his mother or something? Did he squeeze his hand too hard that one time? Maybe he smells bad? He leans discretely down and lifts his arms, sniffing but finds he smells fine, lovely even.

A high pitched giggle catches his attention, Minki covering his mouth as his shoulders shake. 

Dongho frowns. "What?"

The other flicks his head dramatically. "Nothing, just kinda funny how scared the kid is of you."

"Scared? But why?" he asks confused.

The blond seems unimpressed by the question, as if the answer is obvious. "Baekho, when you don't smile, you can be quite intimidating."

He feels affronted. "I-I'm not!"

"Sure," he says, dragging out the word as he sips at his drink. "It's not like the first time I met you I almost peed my pants."

"That's because you apparently drank two 8 oz ICEEs before you met up with us," he deadpans.

"True," the other concedes. "But it didn't help that you looked like you could have killed a man."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so good," he says sarcastically.

Minki lays a hand on his shoulder, trying to sooth his irritation. "Maybe if you try talking to him, the kid will see what I saw."

"And what's that?"

Minki wraps his arms around him. "That you're just a big ol' teddy bear."

He can't fight the reluctant smile that appears, leaning into his friend's hug. "You know, besides being a diva most of the time, you're ok."

Minki lifts his head, chin jut out. "Oh just admit that I'm the best."

Dongho chuckles. "Mmmhmm maybe one day I'll-" he trails off as he spots something wrong.

The blond frowns. "One day you'll what?"

"Hold my drink." Dongho untangles himself free, abandoning his beer as his feet carry him forward.

-/-

  

The bar is packed with patrons and Daehwi has to wait to catch Daniel's eyes to signal him over and order. He's antsy, feeling dumb for acting like a scaredy cat in front of Dongho over a drink. A mother fucking drink! It didn't help that the guy looks good tonight, Daehwi noticing more than a few passersby giving the older man a once over. Not that it's any of his business but....whatever! He sighs aloud at his pathetic thoughts when an unfamiliar voice whispers near his ear, "Now what do I have to do to get a kiss from a pretty little thing like you?"

Startled, he turns and sees a guy a bit taller than him, wearing a black leather jacket with a smirk to match. Instantaneously he wants to let out a loud depressed groan cause this guy is no doubt 100% cock-y to the max. He looks away purposefully and silently wills Daniel to come over, but sadly the guy is still swamped with other patrons' orders. So help him, Kang better better hurry up cause he's gonna need a double.

A hand touches his lower back. "Let me buy you a drink."

He tries to create distance between him and this pervy guy, but the crowd is heavy today and there's no where to move. So he manages a polite dismissal, "Thanks but no thanks."

Pervy leather doesn't seem to take the hint, instead practically latching onto his back and winding arms around his middle. "Playing hard to get? You don't have to be like that baby."

Daehwi finds himself getting angry at this dick's blatant lack of understanding on space and consent. They're so close and smushed near others, yet no one notices his discomfort. He twists in the arms to try and tries push off the guy.  "I'm not, so if you could let me the fuck go, that'd be great."

The guy smirks at him, hands wandering lower as he leans forward. "How about for a kiss, I'll let you go?"

An familiar voice suddenly intercedes. "How about for a punch, I'll make you let go?"

The guy is quickly hauled off of him as a well built body steps in between them acting like a shield. The view of broad shoulders almost obscures his vision of the other guy.

Pervy leather looks ready to flip before he sees who exactly got in the way of his plans. His whole demeanor seems to change as he laughs nervously. "Hey man, we were just flirting. What's the big deal?"

"Really? Cause it seems like he said no and to let him the fuck go." Dongho doesn't sound impressed. In fact he sounds angry, and Daehwi is glad to not be on the receiving end of such anger.

The scene has caught quite a few number of eyes as a small circle forms around them. Pervy leather nervously tries to explain his actions. "Well you know how it is man, these teases like to play hot and cold. Can't always trust what they say, ya know?"

Daehwi sees the older man clench his fist as he strides up to the other and grabs pervy leather by his expensive collar. Even with the music blaring and a few other club-goers shouting as they take notice of the fight, he can hear all that the older man says. 

"Listen here, you little shit. He's not a tease and he's mostly certainly not there for your enjoyment. When someone says no, they mean no. That means no grabbing them, no touching them, and no harassing them. If you can't get that through your thick skull, then I'd be happy to beat it into you."

Daehwi can see the skinny male gulp in fear.

"Hey!" A voice calls out over the music, making those in the area look to the owner of said voice. Daniel is leaning over the bar, frowning at the sight as those seated along the bar stare at them. "Is there a problem?!"

Dongho sneers at the pervy guy, who starts to struggle in his grasp. "This guy was harassing Daehwi."

Daniel now looks at him, newfound anger and concern shining in his eyes. "That right, Lee?"

He nods, voice still lost from earlier. 

Daniel, the usually cute bunny lookalike, transforms his usual smile to thin lips matching his deadly glare. "We don't tolerate harassment of our performers." He growls lowly and threateningly enough, that people around the bar lean back a bit in fear.

He then snaps his fingers and whistles off to the side as the two bouncers appear, Eunki and JungJung. They grab the guys arms and haul him towards the entrance, not even blinking at the whimpy struggle the guy makes. Dongho turns back towards him and slowly makes his way closer, all while pervy leather's shouts of unfairness and how he's a rap performer too get drowned out. Perhaps pervy leather could try to get his attention by writing a rap and preforming it for millions on live TV; eventually it would probably be edited out by the network for one reason or another, he doesn't know nor does he care.

In that moment Daehwi only has eyes for Dongho, who stops within a foot of him. Everyone else is a blur.

The singer finally is able to manage to get out one word, soft but clear. "Thanks."

Dongho nods, looking down at him within an open expression on his face, one that speaks of concern and care. The man looks younger and softer in this light, his hair no longer slicked back, and instead hanging over his forehead in slight waves. The young singer looks down at their nearly touching hands and decides to take the initiative by grasping the larger one, feeling the once frightening strength lying beneath the surface. Hands like this can hurt yet these hands can also protect people like himself. He takes a tiny step closer and dares to look up to meet Dongho's eyes.

His chest flutters at the smile greeting him, so much so he can't help but smile back.

And the once intimidating man doesn't seem so scary anymore.  

 -/-

 

From that incident on, the two men open up to one another, growing closer throughout the weeks. Each time the younger one performs on stage and happens to spot the older man in the crowd, he feels an overwhelming sense of happiness brimming up inside him. They don't talk very much after the performances, but when they do it's easygoing and friendly. Dongho is actually really nice to converse with and when he laughs at a story Daehwi tells, the singer finds himself entranced by the sound; it's an carefree, uninhibited cackle that causes his cheeks to hurt from how much it makes him smile.

When Minki informs him one night that Dongho has to miss the show due to a work engagement, Daehwi is disappointed and sad, not able to keep himself from searching for the face in the crowd that surely won't be there. As he catches himself searching for the third time during the show, a wild realization slams into his mind right in the middle of a song, the choked off melody echoing over the microphone yet luckily covered by the bass.

Holy shit, he likes Dongho! Like as in... _likes likes_ Dongho! But does Dongho feel the same? The fading fear Daehwi had seems to transform into overwhelming insecurity, butterflies flapping around in the pit of his stomach. Surely the older man has ladies and gents alike throwing themselves at him. What would he want with a guy like him? Sure, he has his quirks and charms to him, but Dongho is like so chiseled and drop dead gorgeous and sweet and...just so unattainable.

His inner existential crisis doesn't go unnoticed by his friends, who pull him aside right after they finish the show to comfort and grill him. Somehow he finds himself wrapped in a blanket like a human burrito, held together by Minki's embrace as they sit together on the couch. Sewoon went to grab him some water, obviously not good with handling mushy feelings.

"What's wrong sweet pea?" Minki asks as he pets his head. 

"I...I think I like him." 

Minki tilts his head. "Who?"

"D-D-Dongho," his voice but a soft whisper.

He feels the blankets shift tigher around him. "Oh honey," Minki coos. "No what's so bad about liking Dongho?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing but..." he trails off.

"But?" 

He turns to meet Minki's comforting gaze. "I don't think he likes me."

The older singer furrows his brows. "Now honey, don't give me that bullshit. I think he likes you more than you know."

"Really?" he asks, hating that his voice comes out meek and desperate sounding.

Minki smiles. "Trust me young one. Mother monster knows all."

He takes the weird advice with a grain of salt, but feels a bit more reassured nonetheless. They sit there in comfortable silence, before approach footsteps sound in the hallway. Sewoon enters the dressing room, wearing an uncharacteristic smile. "Guess who I found?"

And there behind him, peaking through the doorway is Dongho. The older man spots him and immediately frowns at the display of a vulnerable human burrito, wrapped in a fluffy blanket. He strides over to kneel before the singer, not even noticing as Minki slides off the couch and heads to the door with a sly expression on his face. He mouths, 'Get him girl!' before hauling Ponyo out by the back of his shirt. 

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Did someone try to pull something on you again?" the man asks, hands hovering over him as if afraid to touch.

Daehwi frees one of his arms to grasp the other's hand, holding it as a type of security blanket. "I'm fine. Just ugh..." The other looks at him concerned, causing his heart to beat wildly. "I ugh.."

He thinks fuck it, take a damn chance, and leans forward to place a quick kiss against the corner of Dongho's mouth. He pulls back with lighting speed, afraid the other might be angry. "I like you. A lot."

The older man seems frozen in place, staring at him with something difficult to decipher in his eyes. Daehwi panics. "Its ok, if you don't like me back! And I probably shouldn't have kissed and I'm sorry but I just...these feelings are..."

A pair of hands gently cup his face, causing his voice trail off. He stares into the eyes of the other and before you know it, he has two soft lips touch his. The pressure against his mouth is feather light, but it still causes his heart to feel like it's about to burst out of his chest. He's never felt this before and god help him, he never wants this to end.

After a long moment, Dongho pulls back to look at him, the corners of his mouth lifting up. "Go on a date with me?" he asks.

He smiles, relief and anticipation fluttering in his chest. "Ok."

 

-/-

 

Their first date goes smoothly, a enjoyable time spent at a popular night market followed by some crockpot at a local family restaurant. Conversation flows nicely and they share a bit about each other's backgrounds. It helps clear up a lot of things, especially a certain nagging topic for the younger man.

"You produce music?!" he asks surprised, mouth full of food.

The older nods, a easy smile playing on his lips. "Well yeah. What did you think I did?"

Daehwi swallows down his meal, eyes not wanting to meet the others. "I uh...might have thought you were part of the mob."

Dongho chokes on his bite of rice, swallowing down the food before laughing outloud. "The mob?!"

The younger is embarrassed but he's find himself not minding too much, happy that he gets a laugh out of the misconception.

They end the night with a stroll to Daehwi's apartment, the older man insisting on walking him home. The singer feels bashful how gentlemanly his date is and decides to be brave and wrap an arm around Dongho's, walking close like a pair of lovers. When they arrive at the home, there is a moment of hesitation before Dongho leans forward and places a sweet kiss on his cheek. He then bids him goodnight and promises to text him soon. Daehwi watches him walk away until he disappears down the street, before heading inside to splay on his bed and squeal like a school girl into his pillows.

The have more dates after that: the amusement park (fun), the ice skating rink (extremely complicated), ice cream dates (a good excuse to snuggle for warmth), movies (an even better excuse to makeout), riding bicycles in the park (a heartwarming sight to see Dongho laugh like a child), and countless others. Every day his thoughts are filled with his amazing boyfriend and every night his dreams are filled with some pretty dirty things that amazing boyfriend could most certainly do to him. 

However the dilemma is that so far, it's all been very PG-13. It's been this interweaving dance between them of who brings it up first, and Daehwi has to come to realize that his boyfriend is always treating him with such care like he's scared he'll break him. Maybe it's up to him to be the one to take the next step forward. And he might just have the perfect plan to get them there.

But first, he's gonna have to play with a little fire.

 

-/-

 

He sits at the bar, this time by a lone wolf seeing as Minhyun and JR were busy. Daniel luckily is good company as they wait for the show to begin, something special about tonight's performance, at least that's what Daehwi told him over the phone. As time ticks away, Daniel has his hands full and thus the older man is left alone to his own devices, sipping away at his rum and coke. When the lights turn off mere moments later, he sit up straight in his seat, buzzing with the crowd in anticipation. 

The curtain parts and the first chord on the electric guitar is struck. A frown forms on Donho's face, because it's a tune they've done before and usually the group tend play new songs. But then the lights shine on the stage and- _holy shit._

Instead of Pirates of Penzance impersonators, all three are dressed in tight fitting clothing that probably couldn't fit a pin in it. His boyfriend is dressed in a red short sleeved top with black leather pants that look painted on. He's doing the rehearsed choreography, but this time his expressions are screaming sex and when his eyes lock onto Dongho's, they seem to never stray away. As he sings, his lips constantly brush against the mic while his hands wander up and down the stand as if he's caressing it. There's no confetti this time, only a profound lick of lips before his bites on them. The crowd is going wild at this pornographic show, and Dongho is for once glad he's sitting down.

Throughout the whole song, Minki seems really into it while Sewoon seems really over it. Then again, he would be too if forced to wear a leather studded collar. 

When the song comes to a close the three of them move to their poses, only this time Daehwi sinks to his knees near the front of the stage, biting a finger between his teeth and looking right at him with wide imploring eyes. The audience is deafening as the curtain closes and Dongho is glad it's dark enough to hide how tight his pants feel. He turns in his seat and downs the rest of his glass, praying to whatever deity is listening to give him strength and patience. 

He doesn't know how much time has passed before a hand lightly touches his shoulder. "Babe?" He turns and without a moments hesitation, pulls his boyfriend in by the neck as his other hand wanders down to grab at the leather covered butt. Arms wrap around his neck as the singer moans at being felt up, staring at him with the most tempting cherry-chapsticked lips.

"You want more?" he asks huskily, hands wandering up and down the slim figure.

The younger nods eagerly as he bites his lips. Dongho groans, leaning forward to plant one kiss on those lips. He then stands, slams a 20 down on the bar, and wraps an arm around his boyfriend, glaring at anyone who so much as looks the younger's way as they clamor to the exit. He decides they should go to his apartment, seeing as it's a closer walk from the club. The whole time they both are silently buzzing with a mixture of exhilaration, lust, nerves, and love. Within three minutes, Dongho has his keys twisting in the lock and guiding them both in the apartment before slamming the door shut behind them with an echoing click.

They stare at one another, separated by mere feet. It's a long minute of heavy breathing in the dark space before suddenly they're rushing at each other. Mouths crash against one another, hands seeking skin and fumbling with buckles, zippers, and too many buttons. The night follows in same pace until it slowly morphs into lovemaking, an emotional and gripping intimacy shared between two souls.

-/-

 

They get married a year later.

The wedding is a small quiet event but the reception is big, hosted at the place where the story of their love began, none other than the club. The place has been cleaned up nicely and decorated with the help of their godsend of a wedding planner, a young guy by the name of Justin, whose "casual" threads most cost more than the wedding itself. The speeches are teary and the stories are belly aching hilarious, but most of all the couple feels blessed to spend this special day with the people who matter most in their life. And hey, the cake isn't too bad either!

Minki insisted he be the hired entertainer for the reception, roping in Sewoon and Minhyun into his act. It's around midnight that JR has to drag off a slightly tipsy Minki, who insists on doing one too many renditions of 'Poker Face'. Sewoon and Minhyun finish up the night with an extra performer, one of the caterers named Jaewhan who sings like he's about to get a golden buzzer on X factor. The on-hand DJ, who goes by the name of Ong, seemed to impress every lady in the room with his popping skills and dry wit.

Muel brought his date along, the Jihoon guy who puts everyone in the room to shame with his visual (besides Daehwi, his husband insisted). The kid also seems to have extraordinary luck given that he managed to catch the bouquet, sending numerous hinting winks to his now thoroughly charmed boyfriend. Sam happened to also invite along his friend Hyunbin, who in turn apparently brought along his so called 'grade A' dance moves to smoke out the dance floor, and those somehow managed to carry him across the dance floor and straight into a surprised Minhyun. The two giants stumbled into a leather couch, and well the rest is history. (Later Minhyun will deny he fell for the gangly model at that moment, but they aren't fooling anyone.)

All in all, it's a fun and perfect ending to a wonderful day. Especially when it ends with Daehwi slow dancing with his new husband, swaying to a piano rendition of 'Playing with Fire' in the background.

-/-

 

Dongho wakes to a warm body on top of him and soft kisses skimming around his chest piece. He allows himself a moment to appreciate this, trailing his hands from the slim neck down the curve of his husband's back until he reaches the end of the shirt, digging his fingers beneath it to touch the warm inviting skin. The lips on his bare chest drift upwards, ghosting over his collar bones before sucking on his neck, sure to leave a nice deep mark. The lips then skim up right to the jaw, mouthing along it until they meet his lips. The two kiss deeply, tongues exploring every crevice each has to offer.

Finally deeming air necessary, the younger pulls back to look down at his husband. "Good morning."

He smiles, sitting up in a flash as he fixes his husband easily in his lap, Daehwi wrapping his arms around his neck.  "It most certainly is a very good morning." He leans in to kiss at those addicting lips.

Suddenly something bangs against their closed door, followed by loud giggles. "Umma! Appa!"

They both sigh in unison, realizing that any private time is cut short by their main priority. Dongho though wants desperately to spend just a few extra minutes with his love, leaning up to kiss those tempting kiss while his hands wander south to-

Another bang followed by the jiggling of the door handle stops any further plans. "Umma! Appa! The door is locked!," their youngest says, oblivious to what said sign means.

"Appa, Umma! It's breakfast time and we're hungry," the oldest calls out.

Daehwi chortles, leaning his forehead against his husband's. "You better go feed them. You know how cranky they can get, especially our little chick."

Dongho can't help but agree, smiling as he steals one last kiss before laying the younger man back on the bed. He sighs, rising from the comfort of the bed and grabbing a white shirt hanging from the bed post. He slips the tank on and heads to the door, unlocking it to greet his eager sons good morning. They both skip the formalities, each grabbing one of his hands to drag him towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

As he starts on meal preparations as the kids play with their toys in the living room, he thinks how much his life has changed, even since their wedding day. Kids were always something they both wanted, but decided it would be better to wait a bit and make sure they are financially stable to be able to raise a family. After waiting for about two years, they decided it seemed like the right time to try for kids. There's was an off chance naturally conception wouldn't work out for them, as for males it was more difficult to come by. Luckily within three months, the younger man found himself pregnant, looking so overwhelmed and happy as he shared the news with his awestruck husband. Every milestone, sonogram, little foot stretching against the skin of Daehwi's swollen belly, Dongho felt amazed he had a part in creating new life and watch it grow over the span of nine emotional months.  

On a chilly Sunday morning, little Guanlin was born, weighing 9 lbs 2 oz. He didn't cry loudly when he came out, inside calmed down immediately after being swaddled and laid in his Appa's arms. Dongho could only stare down at the little face with stinging eyes and a watery smile. He leaned over and placed a kiss on the corner of his exhausted husband's mouth.

Though they didn't plan for more children immediately, when Guanlin was five months old and the new parents couldn't really keep their hands off each other, one thing led to another and within the year, Seonho was born. Weighing at 6 lbs 10 oz, Seonho was the polar opposite of his brother. He wailed loudly when he came into the world and was very fussy until he was settled on Daehwi's chest, quieted by the familiar scent and heartbeat of his umma. 

 Seonho jumps up and down, tugging at his shirt. "Appa! Appa! Appa!"

Dongho snaps out of his memories, quickly closes the lid on the pot and before turning to pick up the boy, exaggerating the move with dramatic noises. Seonho giggles, thoroughly amused by his father's act as Guanlin saunters over to the pair, winding around his Dad's legs to grasp at his pants. 

"Breakfast?!" the five year old asks excitedly.

"Mmhmm. What are you hungry for lil' chick?" 

"Pizza" the younger one says, practically drooling at the idea.

At that, Dongho dies a little bit inside because it's answer he should have expected. He blames their children's music teacher BoA, who decided one day out of the blue that throwing 1st graders a pizza party would be a good idea. That was a month ago and ever since, Seonho has been hooked on the cheesy food of death. 

"Sadly pizza isn't for breakfast," at least not till he's all grown up. He looks down at his eldest, patting his head gently. "What about you kiddo?"

The eldest seems to ponder the question for a bit, before he says, "Galbi or barbeque."

Dongho sighs helplessly. "That sounds good but maybe for dinner. How about rice porridge?"

The two boys groan but nonetheless agree as their stomachs rumble with hunger. Dongho shoos them off to go wake up their umma as he turns off the stove, plating up the finished porridge and taking it to the dining table. He sits across from his husband who has their six year old in his lap. An eager five year old hops into his own lap, wiggling to get comfortable against him.

"Jal moke get sum nida," All four chorus together before diving into their food.

Daehwi spoons a bite into his mouth before trying to help his eldest son eat.

 "I can feed myself Umma," Guanlin declares with a stern expression on his face, picking up his spoon and digging into the porridge.

Daehwi chuckles, humored that his son is wanting to grow up so fast. He snuggles his eldest closer, kissing his temple affectionately. "Oh my serious big boy," he coos.

Guanlin remains intensely focused on feeding himself, but nonetheless snuggles back into the embrace of his umma. Daehwi looks across the table as a grin graces his features. "Babe," he calls to his husband.

Dongho looks up mid bite, "What?"

The other motions towards their youngest seated in his lap, who has halted in his feeding frenzy to stare at his older brother eating. Dongho snickers and gives Seonho a good shake. "What's wrong little chick?"

Seonho looks longingly at Guanlin's food. "I'm hungry."

Both men find themselves openly amused at the statement, Dongho shaking the youngest boy with his laughter. "How can you be hungry when you're already eating?"

Seonho keeps his eyes glued to his brother until Guanlin suddenly hops off his umma's lap, wandering around the table with a spoon full of porridge. He comes right up to where they sit and lifts his spoon up to his brother's mouth, Seonho happily munching up the offered food. The two adults share a smile across the table, adoring the scene of love shared between the two brothers.

Breakfast is finished up without much fuss and Dongho clears the dishes away to put into the sink. Guanlin has returned to his designated seat on his umma's lap, laying back lazily against his chest. The youngest pats his tummy, full yet unclear if he's still hungry. Daehwi grins at the sight of the food left on Seonho's face as he calls him over to clean it off.

The youngest shuffles over to where he is, standing still as the man picks up his discarded napkin and wipes away his child's mess. "Breakfast was that good, huh?" he jokes.

"Yeah," the boy says, picking up his brother's hand and plays with his fingers. "But I like your porridge better, Umma."

Daehwi acts surprised, secretly thrilled the kids prefer his cooking. "You do?! Well we can't tell Appa that," he stage whispers.

"Can't tell me what?" his husband asks from where he's standing in the doorway connecting the kitchen to the dining room.

Seonho giggles and shakes his head, covering his mouth with his hand. It's a surprise when Guanlin yells happily, "Seonho said Umma's food is better!" 

Dongho makes a show of acting betrayed, a hand held to his heart. "How could you?"

The youngest laughs. "But hyung thinks so too!"

Dongho looks at the oldest, dramatic hurt on his face. "I can't believe this."

Daehwi barely restrains his smile as his boys laugh at their appa's antics. Dongho looks at him for help, but he just shrugs. "The porridge was a little bland, Yobo."

"The absolute betrayal!" His husband wails, leaning against the doorframe as he pretends to weep. 

The three of them laugh at the display. It's a sight completely opposite from the first glance Daehwi had of the suave and intimidating man in the club all those years ago.

Dongho peeks up from his arm. "You think this is funny? Well if it's so funny then I'm gonna have to chase ya!" Dongho growls playfully, posing his hands as claws. "You three better run before this papa bear gets you!

"No!" The boys shriek with glee, taking off towards the living room.

"Oh no!" Daehwi shouts half-heartedly, getting up and trying to run after his sons. Sadly within a minute, he's caught and lifted up onto a sturdy shoulder. Dongho lets out a mighty roar as they spin slowly in the living room.

"Umma no! Umma!" The boys are giggling as they hide safely behind the furniture, watching their parents acting silly.

"Save yourselves!" Daehwi calls from his perch, reaching a hand out as he tries to reenact every dramatic movie moment he can recall. 

 A knock against the front door is heard before it swings open without warning, three familiar faces popping in the frame. "Now what's going on here?" Minhyun asks with a loud voice.

Seonho and Guanlin shout in surprise, scurrying over to hug the intruding guests. "Som chon! Som chon! Som chon!"  

Minki shouts just as excited, racing into the house to pick up the two boys. "Oh my babies. How much you've grown!" JR follows behind, amused at his boyfriend dramatics.

Seonho jumps up and down excitedly. "Look what we can do Som chon! It's the move you showed us!" He and his brother proceed to wiggle on bent legs, lifting up up their shirts with one hand and making ridiculous faces to match.

Minki claps enthusiastically, looking like a proud mother. The actual parents in the room groan at this new information.

Dongho lowers his husband, keeping his arms securely around the younger. He feels the other lean against him, sighing as the pseudo uncles smother their children, herding them back into the dining room with plans to do god knows what. "Sometimes I worry what they're gonna be teaching kids when we aren't around," Daehwi confesses. 

"Eh, they mean well. Plus I think it's good to teach the kids to dance at a young age."

 "Oh is that what they call dancing these days?" he laughs at the preposterous idea.

Dongho shrugs, bends forward to skim his nose against his lover's temple. "It'll be fine. Just have no fear, my dear."

Daehwi peers at him with fondness, stealing a kiss in their moment of peace. They can hear the kids clamoring about something really cool, but for now they're too far lost in the kiss to-

Dongho suddenly breaks away, twisting towards the dining room. "I swear Minki if you're trying to teach them that shoulder trick again, so help me!"

Daehwi just smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (6/16/17): Im just honestly so drained of everything after the final episode and I want Jonghyun, Minki, Samuel, Dongho Youngmin, and hell everyone else to form a new idol group and debut that way! We can call the group BOI and make them internationally successful. It would be lit as hell and then I would finally see those underrated individuals be motherfucking appreciated. 
> 
> EDIT (8/9/17): Time has passed and things are looking good for Nu'est W, Sam (my boi :'D! ), The Boyz, MXM, and of course Wanna One. I'm a proud stan and hopefully more success follows each of them in the future. Also note, I changed the rating to Teen and Up and took out the smut scene due to expressed concern about a story involving sex and underage idols. I totally understand because though I originally aged them up, I did not want to contribute to those who blatantly sexualize minors. So I just took it out all together. 
> 
> \--------  
> Lol I'm so bad for writing that blurred out person, but it was kind of funny to write. No offense meant cause it's fiction but 3 guesses who lol 
> 
> Som chon means similarly to 'uncle'. And I think in this story JR, Minki, and Minhyun are like pseudo-uncles.
> 
> Bonus:  
> [ This is hilarious (credit to creator)](https://twitter.com/hoonniel/status/872135208211841025/photo/1)  
>  
> 
> (P.S. To those of my usual readers who follow my avengers etc. stories, don't worry I'm working on them as we speak. I just got a little sidetracked with this show lol)


End file.
